Halo Reach : The Start of Legends
by Carnage1219334
Summary: Join Dispatch Unit Wolfpack as they come fresh out of the Spartan Academy and straight into hell on their first mission to defend Sword base as the covenant assault begins on reach,Join them on the Journey during the fall what will happen if they disobey direct orders and go off planet instead of stay during the fall
1. Prologue

"uh,why can't I move"I said, a brute Chieftain was holding me by the chest piece of my armor and smiling like as if he caught a beautiful prize the Brute said "look a Demon has fallen,Not so scary now are you ?" within that one instant the small strike team of brutes and jackals were all taken down with a whole clip of sniper the com channel I heard a female voice say "Hey Ghost are you done screwing around" I smiled knowing who it was. "yeah, thanks for the help Marie" Marie simply replied "no problem Ghost and what did I say about using my real name"I simply put my hands up as if I surrendered and said "my bad Beta". I bet your wondering why we don't call each other by our real names well that's a simple answer when we were back in basic training each of us were given call signs that went along with our armor abilities and equipment, I got the name ghost because my weapons of choice are a DMR and a magnum or a sniper and a energy ever Marie got the nickname Beta because she is the second in command her weapons of choice are different compared to uses the magnum and a grenade launcher her armor ability is armor lock,well after we regrouped we started heading towards the others I radioed in and said "Scarecrow, if your getting this what is your location".I heard over the radio the sound of scarecrow saying "I got your transmission ghost I'm about 15 clicks out from the O.N.I research facility" Marie looked at me like you've got to be fucking kidding me".I shook my head and said "sorry Beta, but we don't have much of a choice the orders were to regroup and take back the research facility by the way did you get anything from icebreaker".Marie shook her head "damn it" I said we began walking towards the direction of scarecrow while avoiding the covenant spotting us it took us a few hours then I hear the sound of a brute ordering the elites we were on a ledge above their spot so we just stayed quiet and let them wait I'm sorry I bet your all wondering how we got to where we are now in this part of the story, well don't worry I was getting to that let's start by saying my team and I are spartan III's not the traditional spartan II's you lets jump into good old training days so you can know where we are.


	2. Chapter 1

The Sergeant yelled "rise and shine maggots" my team climbed out of their beds however I was so tired from being up late last night that I ended up on the floor my really good Marie looked at me and laughed said "Is that floor comfortable Rene ?" I replied "hey you would be on this floor too if you stayed up late last night" Marie said "I did you were the person I was talking to you dork".I smiled and laughed a little then said "your point is ?" Marie said "don't you get sarcastic with me and my point is if I can get up and feel fine in the morning going to bed late so can you".I said "okay fine I understand"I got up from the floor and looked around the room Jake,Grey,& Marie we started walking towards the mess hall and started talking I said "so are you guys ready for the final Exam to finally become Spartans". Jake just looked at me and said "Rene were already Spartans this is just gonna tell us what Role we should play".I started thinking about how Marie and I's training was more elite than the other Spartan III's the U.N.S.C allowed us to choose our occupation and well whatever I did Marie followed so I did Hell-Jumper training which she thought I was psycho for we arrived at the mess hall we sat down and continued talking I said "so Jake & Grey what occupation did you choose" Jake was the first to answer he said "I am doing the vehicle expert training" Grey said "sniper training".We finished eating and I looked at Grey and said "oh right I forgot you chose to be a sniper,So what role are you guys going for on the team".Marie said "Medic & Tech" Jake said "assault & Explosives" Grey said "Sniper & tactics, what about you Rene" I said "Marksmen & weapons expert".We got up from where we were sitting and started walking towards the armory on our way there the sarge came up to us and said "Fire-team wolf-pack you have two new members Taylor and Sai".I looked at the sarge and said "yes sir,we'll take good care of them" the sarge said "let me give you some of their background Taylor and Sai were apart of dispatch unit brave sadly only they survived and now here they are placed with you guys dispatch unit echo aka wolf-pack".My team and I nodded and we continued to the armory only to get met by the two new members the first of the two females to speak was a mix of blonde and brunette she said "Hello, you must be fire-team wolf-pack and you must be Rene, I'm Taylor".She stuck out her hand for a hand shake and Rene shook her hand the redhead spoke and said "I'm Sai and well I can see the rest of you are all friendly".Rene shook sai's hand too and said "Good to meet you both,as you both know I'm Rene the marksman/weapons expert and team leader, this is Marie the team medic & tech, that's Jake the assault & explosives, and last but not least is Grey the team sniper & tactics".The others all waved hi to the newbies of the team after meeting them I turned to the others and said "Alright so from what I can see on the bracket it's us against fire-team Cobra".Jake said "I'll take the Rocket launcher with a magnum and minigun" Grey said "I got sniper" then Marie said "Usual Shotgun and Magnum" Rene said "okay good, Grey what's the plan ?".

Grey said "I'll be covering you guys with my sniper from over head Jake will take the middle,Marie take the left and Rene take the right"Rene said "alright did everyone get that" Jake and Marie said "yes sir".Before the test started the sarge yelled "you will be using armor locking rounds,which means that once the bullet hits your target their armor will lock up the game will be a best of five match" fire-team wolf-pack in unison nodded then headed to other room which was an environment simulator once they stepped onto the floor the room changed to the court yard of sword base. The opposite team was no where to be found Marie,Jake,and I followed Grey's plan as I continued moving through the middle a shot was fired barely missing saw the shooter and took him down with ease then another shooter tried taking Jake down but he used his minigun to suppress the enemy while I was able to sneak up behind him and hit him with two shots from my since he was covering us from over head took an enemy sniper down while Marie took down a enemy heavy,I said "everyone regroup on me"we all met in the center of the room".The sarge yelled through the intercom "game set match wolf-pack wins, from now on you are designated to defend and help with the planet reach,fire-team cobra you are designated to defend this base" the whole team smiled and was glad that they won. They all went back to into the armory and Rene said "good game fire-team cobra" the fire-ream leader replied " not too bad yourself" after that the sarge walked into the room and said "wolf-pack the commander wants to see you at the bridge" the team went to the bridge and met with the commander Rene asked "You wanted to see us sir, if you don't mind me asking what is it about".The commander looked at Rene and said "you guys have graduated and I'm sending you out on your first mission and your getting call signs"Rene said "okay so what is our assignment and what are our call signs". The commander replied and said "your assignment is to take back a O.N.I. Research facility and defend it,Rene you are spartan 119 Ghost , Marie is spartan 118 Beta, Jake is Spartan 120 Scarecrow, and Grey you are spartan 121 firebreaker".The team nodded and Marie asked "when will we be leaving sir" the commander said "in 15 mins, I suggest getting your weapons, Oh and Rene I believe O.N.I. wanted me to give you this file".After that we all went to our rooms and grabbed our gear and headed towards the hangar bay I was in my full Hell Jumper armor with Blue main paint and Red rest of my team was awaiting to take off Marie wearing recon helmet with a breacher chest plate,Jake was wearing the E.O.D. helmet with grenadier chest plate,Sai is wearing a scout helmet along with a recon chest plate, as for Taylor she had a Commando helmet with a patrol chest as for me I am wearing ODST armor. The pilot asks if were ready we all nodded in unison and the pelican started I said one last goodbye to my old home the base before we finally left and we were on our way to sword base.


	3. Chapter 2

As we were flying to sword base I heard a loud boom the pelican shook and the pilot said "Wolf-pack were going down we made it to the DZ but your gonna have to jump".Of course something bad happens were on planet reach we jumped out of the pelican and stuck the landing however there just so happened to be strike teams every where we started firing at the covenant I had my DMR and aimed for the grunts head, Jake was using a grenade launcher and taking down the Jackals,Marie was using a assault rifle surprisingly. Sai was using a needle rifle she picked up, and Taylor was using a shotgun while charging through the strike teams grey we have no idea what happened to him.I was killing more strike teams then most of them when I suddenly saw the vapor of smoke from a sniper rifle I looked to see grey. They're was only one strike team left and we took them all down with ease when two hunters came in we fired at them trying to take them down but damn those things are difficult, Grey,Marie,and I all fired at it drawing its attention towards us while Sai, Taylor,and Jake hit its weak spot,Sai said "damn these things are fucking difficult".Taylor said "yeah but they aren't as difficult as the brute chieftain" I said "By the way what are your call signs" Sai said "i'm spartan 122 call sign Diablo".Taylor said "I'm spartan 123 call sign Phoenix" the team after firing at the hunters finally cleared the place out and advanced to another part of the courtyard and cleared out some more covenant only to get more than what they bargained for.I looked over at my team and said "feet first into hell" as they continued defending the court yard an elite from the looks of it was a zealot charged directly at Jake he saw the elite coming and pulled out his magnum and fired three shots two into its chest and one into it's head. They're was a falcon flying over head and got shot down by a wraith and I jumped out of the way before it could hit me however during that short amount of time I lost my DMR and was stuck with my magnum then I saw a Jackal with a carbine I snuck up behind it and assassinated it and took its weapon.I radioed to my team and said "everyone regroup on me" the first to respond was as usual Marie being the second in command she said "alright i'll inform the others".Then I turned to see about two elite minors a zealot and an ultra luckily they had their attention focused on some ODST and my team so I assassinated the ultra and fired at the two minors and the zealot making them back I pulled my magnum from my side and fired at the Jackals and grunts then headed towards my team while still killing most of the enemies until they're was no more left my team and I regrouped and continued checking around the courtyard of the facility taking down some strike teams along the way.

When we took down the rest of the elites a O.D.S.T. Hell jumper looked at me and asked "what rank are you ?" I looked over at the O.D.S.T. and said "I'm lieutenant commander" the O.D.S.T. just looked at me and said "that's impossible you look like as if your team was barely deployed".I just ignored his comment and started walking to my team Grey looked at me and said "You look a lot like a Hell Jumper only cooler"I said "thanks". The rest of the team was already heading towards the building when I saw about 4 phantoms come into sight I automatically raised the carbine and started firing at the ship knowing it wouldn't do anything but it was worth a shot the team all followed as I did. We did everything to destroy it the only thing that fell was the ghosts it was dropping in followed by brute strike teams I just rolled my eyes and said to the others "days work is never over is".I ran directly towards the ghost and fired at it my team however was scattered every where Jake was fighting some Jackals,Marie was taking down a few Grunts, Sai was busy with some hunters,Taylor was dealing with elites,and Grey was well firing at the Jackal snipers which are annoying by the clearing out the court yard for the 7th damn time we started walking towards the entrance of the building once we stepped in there was even more covenant then they're was outside my first thought was _You have got to be fucking kidding me_ I my team and could see they had the same thought but for a odd reason Jake seemed excited I didn't even question it because be most likely see's a minigun Marie was just looking at me the whole time and when I caught her she just turned away from me.I couldn't help but smile I had no idea what these feelings were I didn't know if they were good or bad but I seem to like nudged me in the shoulder playfully the others looked at me and sighed, we started clearing out the building grunt after grunt the building was under such bad conditions because of the siege that a bridge collapsed and. Separated Marie,Grey, and I from the others I was still missing my DMR but continuing on our way we were pinned down by about five strike teams I found a sniper and put my carbine on my back and picked up the sniper and fired at the incoming strike team.

Each Jackal fell with either a bullet to the head or a bullet in the chest,Grey was using his magnum which was was odd seeing him use that weapon he normal always uses the sniper no matter the condition I asked him while firing at the strike teams "Why is your sniper holstered ?"Firebreaker replied "its my last clip ghost".I just nodded and said "alright move up" with that one command we all started advancing towards the control room that the O.N.I. Officers locked themselves in.I got a message over the com channel from Scarecrow and the others "Ghost we'll be a little bit uh airborne I guess you could say" after saying that they were descending in from the roof we looked at them like you guys Which they had no problem with they were looking pretty awesome although we were waiting for a while we continued and scarecrow ran directly to the turret and ripped it off. We couldn't help but smile that's when Phoenix said "Sir how many clicks till we reach the lab" I said "1 click until we get there" I turned into a hallway keeping my weapon raised and eyes on look out we reached the ONI officers that kept themselves locked in the lab.


	4. Chapter 3

After reaching the ONI research team we began exploring the Facility finding things we didn't wanna find found out that more spartan programs were under development, we discovered the spartan II program and we were shocked for a couple of hours asking them about the children and the augmentations they undertook super soldiers I personally felt that it wasn't right to just kidnap them and send a clone to die in the life span it was given. I know I wasn't apart of that program but it's still not right Scarecrow looked at me and said "Ghost are you still thinking about that Spartan program" I replied "Yes,how could you tell ?". Marie looked at me and said "come on we've been friends for a while now"I said "true" we continued down a hall and soon found the Scientists leading us into this room filled with holograms. The Scientists looked at us and said "explore the rest of the facility if you wish just don't break anything" after that command called in and said "Fireteam wolf pack what is the sit rep on your mission" I replied and said "command this is ghost our mission is going good so far the scientist were unharmed and are now getting something". Command replied with "roger that wolfpack, You've got about 3 covenant phantoms in bound to your location if I was you I would have the scientist hurry so you can extract them along with whatever package they are working on".I simply said "Roger that" after getting off the com channel I looked at my team and said "We've got 3 phantoms in bound" the team nodded and assumed defense position Beta and I walked over to the Scientist and asked them what was taking so long they said "The package needs to be finished we were running the final tests when the covenant attacked".I just thought to myself in that moment, Then Beta said "just hurry up we've got company arriving and I feel like this is just the first of many waves coming in" within those few minutes the covenant came busting through the door and fired at us, but thanks to scarecrow who had a rocket launcher he fired and the elites scattered while the grunts were killed along with the jackals.I said to my team over coms "don't let any of them get through no matter how hard it gets do not fall" The rest of the team said "sir,yes,sir " suddenly a explosion knocked me off the ledge I was on and I was remembering. The start of this war I saw my family murdered right before my eyes, The setting changes and I'm aboard a covenant cruiser not a hostage and not a slave.I'm being taught everything sangheili I hear a familiar voice I look over and see the sangheili called ship master but I know him as Rtas Vandum.

Marie POV

I looked over to see Ghost still knocked out, I ran over to him and started trying to wake him up he was still out cold I said "How hard did he hit his head". I saw Scarecrow ordering the others to keep defending the scientist as they worked and not to worry about me, A elite was standing behind me with an energy sword ready I turned to grab my to see the elite activate his sword with a hiss, god I hated that sound I don't get why Ghost finds them so satisfying then again he isn't exactly normal,I got up and pulled out my knife and took a fighting stance ready to fight. The elite it took a leap forward and I evaded right then got back up and barely cut his neck while he brought the blade almost hitting me but left a burn mark in my armor instead.I pushed the elite off of me with a kick into its chest in that instant while it was being phased I leaped forward and stuck the knife right in its chest then snapped its neck and got up a few minutes after that Ghost began to get up he grabbed his Magnum and killed. Four incoming strike teams he put away the magnum and grabbed the carbine off the ground he fired at the two remaining hunters I couldn't just watch him take them on his own so I sheath my knife and pick up my assault rifle and started firing at them a little time passed by and Ghost said "Hey Beta, I'll distract them you go around and take them from behind".I do as he says and waits for the hunters to focus on him once they did so I fire a few rounds into their backs before they turn to hit me. Once the hunters had aggro on me Ghost hit them before they turned to him and the cycle just kept going and repeating itself until Ghost got the last shot and took down the hunter we cleared out the facility for now but who knows how many more waves will come through the door we need to move to another part of the walked to the scientist and checked in on them the scientist said "It is complete however this isn't the only A.I. we created the others are all at the second lab".I looked at the Scientist and said "they're is more A.I.'s" the scientist replied and said "yes,Each of you are suppose to get personal A.I.'s but I fear the covenant beat us" (A/N Sorry this Chapter was semi short I had testing and my wifi went down so I havent been able to do much )


End file.
